


The Coronation of Emrys

by daemonic



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin got his rightful place at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coronation of Emrys

[](myfile.htm)


End file.
